


Making Krakens or How Lady Jeyne Had Four Children

by Sookiestark



Series: Fantastic, Frivolous, and Fragile AU's [10]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Babies, Children, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Recovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:18:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sookiestark/pseuds/Sookiestark
Summary: Theon and Jeyne survive the Wars and are enjoying their lives with their four children. This is the story of how they had their four children





	Making Krakens or How Lady Jeyne Had Four Children

She is called Good Lady Jeyne. She is known for her generosity, her good nature, her kindness. She likes the sound of her name and wears it like a shawl that she knitted herself. After ten years of marriage, she has grown thick in the middle. Sometimes she thinks she has grown fat to make up for all the years she was so very hungry. Sometimes, the hunger was so great that she would cry from it. She never lets herself grow hungry now.

She wakes in the morning and he is there as he is most mornings. Her husband looks like a man much older than he is. Theon’s life has been hard and it has aged him. Jeyne understands this because her life has also been difficult. She will not be crowned the Queen of Love and Beauty by anyone. Once, she was a pretty girl but no one would say that now, except Theon. Life is difficult and it has worn on her. 

Theon likes to take their children to the sea every morning. It does not matter if it is winter or in the middle of the storm. He says he must take them. He says they must know. “They are Ironborn. The salt water is their blood. What will Asha say if they cannot sail or swim?”

Jeyne will fuss about the chill and worry and he will hug her tightly. “We never get sick.”

Theon will kiss her cheek if he is feeling playful. 

Good Lady Jeyne and her husband, Theon Greyjoy, have four children, Pearl, Ragnar, Sansa, and Theodyne. Each one of their children is a blessing and she is thankful. She was not raised in the Faith of the Seven but when each was born she said thanks to the Seven, as well as the Old Gods and the Drowned God. She was so very thankful.

People snicker at her, wondering how she has so many children for her husband when he has no cock. They whisper she is a whore, a witch. Once she heard the rumor that she had both male and female parts; that she is unnatural and she is both mother and father to her children. It was upsetting but Theon told her rumors do not matter. What matters is the children they have and the family they made. 

The whispers make her work harder to be kind to those in need, those who are poor in spirit. It inspires her generosity, her empathy, her warmth.

 

Her children are well loved. Each time, one was born, Lady Sansa would send presents, as did the Queen. When she had the twins, Asha came with a boat, full of presents, and a small boat for each. No one treats her children as bastards or curiosities. Why should they? 

Each one of her children carries the name of their father, Greyjoy.

 

Jeyne loves her children. She knows they are miracles; little hands and bright eyes. She loves the play fighting, the giggles, the hugs with sticky fingers. She loves the way Pearl reaches for the fish and they swim around her feet. Jeyne loves how Sansa reminds her of Asha, all Ironborn, and how Ragnar wishes to sail around the world. She loves how much Theodyne looks like his father. She is a lucky woman. 

 

Theon is the Master of Ships with a Royal Fleet of hundreds of ships. It is a fine sight to see them all in the harbor of Dragonstone. His sister, Asha, is Lady of the Iron Islands, ruler of the Ironborn. There were some Ironborn who complained that they could not do what Ironborn were born to do; reap, rape, and reave. Asha held on, even after ten years, putting down rebellions and punishing those who would not listen to her rule. 

Ten years ago, after surviving the Battle of Winterfell, Theon had not wanted to marry her. After all, she had suffered her share of sorrows and did not need more by marrying a gelded old man, old in body, if not in years. But she had whispered sweet things in his ear and his blood had been up by the Battle for the Dawn. He had drunk ale that night, so much ale, and no voice of Ramsay had broken either of their joy at being alive. 

So, they had been married in front of the heart tree in the godswood at Winterfell with dozens of other couples, drunk and wildly happy at their victory. When he laid her down in their wedding bed, he was wild with want and need. Theon hadn't even been embarrassed not of his scars, or his injuries, or his missing fingers, or toes… or any other part he did not have. He had fucked her well and good with all the parts he did have. It had helped Jeyne to not worry about her own scars and injuries.

 

Now, they have been married for almost ten years. There have been bad times, times she thought she would lose Theon, her mind, her life. There have been times she has thought the only way to stop the darkness is to walk into the sea. Jeyne always stops herself. After all, she has children now, a family and there is a gentleness in that for her. 

 

Theon noticed before she had, that she wanted children. He would see the way her eyes would linger over babies, over children. Jeyne would be the first to ask to hold a baby and the last to reluctantly give it back to its mother. Asha had laughed and said to Theon, “Give her a baby. She aches for one. I have three boys. Take one of mine.”

Jeyne remembered how Theon had laughed, but she could hear the pain beneath it. She could feel the way her heart ached. Later, Theon had gone back to his sister to talk about how he should broach the subject with his wife. Asha had even said she knew a man or two who would be discreet and willing. After all, Jeyne was pretty enough. Asha had laughed, “Will you watch or join in, little brother?”

Much later, Asha would tell her the story. Asha said Theon’s reply was he would do neither. 

Theon had drunk several glasses of wine to build the courage to ask her if she wanted a child. Demurely, she had resisted. She was the kind of person who was used to being hurt. She had spoken, “Perhaps if it pleases you... You would like a son. There might be something wrong with me. After all, Ramsay did cruel things, things that hurt and left scars, unnatural things. Before him, Lord Baelish was almost as cruel. I may not be able to have children.”

When she said those words, Theon had gathered her in his arms and said, “If Ned Stark was a father to me, surely any children you bore would be mine.” 

That night when Theon pulled her close, he spoke in her ear, “Would you like a child, Jeyne?”

“No,” she had said, “All I need is you.”Even she had heard the pain in her voice. 

It took six moons before she said yes to her husband. Jeyne Greyjoy desperately wanted children.


End file.
